


Let Me See Your Magic

by fenrir_moriarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi, Time Skip Year One to Year Four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrir_moriarty/pseuds/fenrir_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read this please: This story begins at the beginning of their first year. The end of this chapter ends after their second day. The second chapter begins during their fourth year. There is a large time skip, so that's just a small warning for that, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. First Years

**Author's Note:**

> Read this please: This story begins at the beginning of their first year. The end of this chapter ends after their second day. The second chapter begins during their fourth year. There is a large time skip, so that's just a small warning for that, thank you.

First years had been gathered in the Great Hall, the other older children had all gone silent for the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was now speaking. Soon, after none of the first years cared to listen but instead talked quietly amongst themselves, they were walked along the hall and a chair was set up beneath a tall podium with a Golden owl attached to the front like a glorious statue, and an old beat up witch’s hat sat on that chair. 

Elder and intimidating woman, Professor McGonagall stood to the right of this chair with a long scroll list. She opened it and began to read off names. There were names called and they were sorted accordingly, a few Hufflepuffs, a couple Gryffindors, a selective Slytherin and Ravenclaw. 

“Banner, Bruce.” She called, waiting for a child to approach her. Hesitantly, shy little Bruce gently nudged his wait out of the group and then started walking, quickly with his head down, to the chair. He sat and the hat was placed on his head. The hat’s deep voice rumbled, “Hmmm, smart, a lover of knowledge I see, and what’s this, patience?” and finally it called, “Ravenclaw!” 

The Ravenclaws cheered as he made his way to them. He sat and they all congratulated him and hugged him. Next she called, “Barton, Clint.” He pushed his way past the others and smiled as he continued to make his way to the chair, he sat down excitedly and the hat was set on his head. 

The hat could have continued on but instead stuck with, “Dumb little birdy, eh?” Clint was about to protest too when the hat called, “Hufflepuff!”  
A few others were called and then McGonagall struggled, she was shocked.   
“Laufeyson, Loki?” 

The children looked around, no one seemed to move and finally, from behind the most muscular child, crept out a shorter child, Loki. Who would have guessed that soon this child would be the tallest of them an almost the height of Professor Snape in only a winters time? Loki made his way, calming but nervously at the same time down to the chair. He sat and the hat took moments, he was scary. 

“Slytherin…” He sat almost mumbled if not for it’s commonly outlandishly loud voice. Loki scampered off to the Slytherin table where the children offered him food, he was silent and didn’t agree to eat anything, he sipped on Pumpkin Juice and turned to watch the other children be sorted.   
Yet again more children were called and then “Odinson, Thor” was called.   
The tallest child came stomping through the crowd and marched up to the chair proudly. His blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and he smiled wide. Like a Prince.   
The hat didn’t need to be placed on his head entirely to call out, “Gryffindor!” He stood and ran to the other Gryffindors who clapped and they all embraced him. 

“Roger, Steven.” The kid walked to the chair boldly and sat. The hat was thinking, It let out a surprised laugh and finally, “Gryffindor.” The other children at the Gryffindor table greeted Steven much like the they did to THor, however he made sure to ask everyone, in a very sweet and kind way to call him Steve. 

“Romanov, Natasha.” Was next and she slipped through the crowd like a cat. Her bright red hair compared with that of the Weasley's and her body was thin and much like Loki’s. She sat.   
“Slytherin.” She walked off and sat across from Loki, smiling politely at everyone, of course this was done only so she could look at them and deduce their entire lives based on their actions. She continued and didn’t bother to pay much attention to anyone else after that. 

“Stark, Anthony.” A child, shorter but not in the extremely short was up next, he was cute and had his hair done up nicely. He had big brown eyes and jumped over to the hat. He was happy and freaking out. 

“Cute hair.” He smiled McGonagall and winked. She looked appalled and he laughed. She put the hat on his head. 

“Sarcastic, very smart, destructive…” it took him a second, it was hard, this child had a bit of each in him, but he could just tell, he knew he would be most different in the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, both known for their outstanding students and well, he seemed like a little asshole. He was rude, and he could see bombs and great power as well as the intellect to back this reign of madness up. 

“Slytherin.”   
All the Slytherin looked at each other, they didn’t want that cocky brat in their house, but neither did any of the other houses. He walked over and sat next to Loki. 

“You look like a girl, did you know that?” He asked Loki quietly.   
Loki reached around his head and pulled his long hair up into a ponytail. He then sighed, he held his wand under the table and flicked it, not even needing to say anything out loud. The cocky one grew a beard. He huffed.   
“So that’s how it’s going to be,” He glared at the dark headed child next to him and finally smiled, raising his hand up to shake his, “Call me Tony.” 

The children sat through the introductions of the teachers, and then of course were dismissed to their chambers. They had all fallen asleep relatively early, save Tony who was up. He was on the floor between Loki and his bed and was playing with a robot he built. He dismantled it and was once again working on making it something else. He dropped the battery to it and Loki woke up. The dark headed child looked much older with his hair down, his sharp face framed so beautifully. Tony got on his knees and rested his head on Loki’s bed. Loki turned and looked down at him, his beard had been trimmed, only because he refused to get rid of it.   
Tony smirked and reached over to tug on Loki’s hair and the victim didn’t even flinch, he stared until his hair was released. He turned onto his side and resumed his sleep. Tony gawked and huffed again before pushing his machine under his bed and then crawled into it. He finally went to sleep. 

The next day classes were starting and all the students were anxious.   
The first years were all in the same class since there were so few first years that came this year. 

Tony walked into Professor Snape’s class. He, along with most of the other students, had heard of Snape. He was, for lack of better terms and to fit Tony’s vocabulary, a twat. He smiled and talked to some of his newer acquaintances and joked about how Snape and Loki looked alike. Loki sat in the far left corner of the class and in the very back, close by the door. Thor was in the middle and had pulled the shy kid, Bruce with him, thinking that this would possibly make him less shy. Steve sat next to Bruce and Natasha sat to the right of them all, trying to stay away yet Clint decided to make his way to her. 

The children talked since Snape wasn’t even in the classroom yet. Finally, heels started clicking and Snape walked into the room, his cloak flying behind him like glorious wings as he walked. His wand was raised and he shut the door behind him with the flick of his wrist. He closed some of the over bright windows and stood at the head of the class. He scanned the room. 

Once he started talking, Tony was already doodling on his paper. He was not used to a writing and even more unfamiliar with writing with a quill. He was now just playing with the ink, pushing it around on his paper to make smiling faces or to make badly drawn robots. Finally he started writing out chemical formulas and then he moved onto basic equations. 

He hadn’t even noticed that Snape had stopped talking and was now glowering at him. The class was scared by the Professor’s silence and now all focused on Tony, all save Loki was playing in the back with a snake he found slithering by his feet. 

“Stark.” He hissed and Tony looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Oh...right, hello.” He smiled and set the quill down. His piece of parchment already covered in numbers and words. 

“You’re a genius so get this through your seemingly thick skull you fool, I will not tolerate insufferable toddlers in my classroom. You will pay attention to me.” 

He took a minute to think, “Did you just call me an ‘insufferable toddler’?” 

Some of the glass giggled at the response, however none stood out much like Thor’s guffaw. Snape turned his attention to the blonde.   
“Detention Mr. Stark.” He clicked his tongue, “Not a good way to start this year now is it?” He turned back to the class in general and resumed his talking. Tony sighed, and since he already and detention why not just continue to do what he was doing? He eventually fell asleep and Snape ignored it, knowing that he would have to teach him yet again next year and that he had another brat in his midst. 

Students had a thirty minute break period between classes, mostly due to the campus being so large. Sometimes they were required to walk for seeming miles, and other times they could simply walk to the next door and have time to spare. When Snape released his class he saw them all gather their items and leave. He watched the interesting redhead cleverly avoid the small rodent, Clint, who seemed to be trailing her and he smiled, knowing she would make a good Slytherin and then he saw the boy, Loki, who ha the snake on his shoulders while he cleaned the area, mostly of the small drawings. The class was empty now, save those two and he almost approached him but the child seemed so friendly with the serpent he would rather watch. 

Loki looked up to see Snape, he walked forward to gently lay the snake on the professor’s shoulders. He turned on his heel and started walking out. 

Loki dropped a novel, a copy of an Anne Rice novel on his way out and Snape saw. He picked it up and set it on his podium before sitting with the snake. He could already tell which children would be students worth teaching...and which ones he would struggle with. 

The next class they had was outside and they all had to be next to a broomstick. Loki found this annoying and he decided he would rather be elsewhere. He was off in the Slytherin Common Room. He went to his bed to check for his novel and he couldn’t find it. He sat and struggled, looking under things, shifting things, nobody needed to know what he was reading. The muggle world already laughed at him for his favourite literature. 

He was under Tony’s bed, thinking that the jerk he knew had probably taken it as a prank and he found the robot all taken apart and in the middle of being rebuilt. He sat on the floor and started to fiddle with it.   
\--   
Tony was already up on the broom, and Bruce was still too nervous to get on. Thor had hit himself with the broom and was still trying, roaring at the stick as if that would help. Natasha was also on the broom but wasn’t flying like she was told. Tony was already playing around and moving. Clint was also still trying to get on the broom but it wasn’t because he didn’t want to or because he kept injuring himself like Thor but because he was too busy staring at Natasha. 

Professor Hooch finally let them fly as she helped Thor and Clint as well as a few other stragglers. Tony’s first thing to do was to start flying as high as possibly. He wanted to see what would happen if he flew as high as he could. His hands started getting cold and he was shivering after a while. Tony’s hands seemed to start freezing he turned back and he started flying down but it seemed to go too fast he turned left and wasn’t screaming but his face was a face of fear. He tried to stop but he flew straight into the window into the room with his bed and he crashed only for Loki to reach up and catch him. 

Hooch was already running inside and to the Slytherin rooms to find Tony. Tony smiled and laughed, “I think my hands have some ice on them.” 

Loki gave the smallest of smiled and then Tony realised that where his frozen hands touched, Loki’s skin got a little blue. He put his hand on Loki’s face, out of curiousity and Loki started to turn blue. It spread across his face and light blue marks were around his skin, his green eyes started to turn read, Tony pushed him away like the frightened little boy he was. 

“What are you.”   
“I’m a Jotun and I shouldn’t even be here right now!” Loki shouted at him, angry at his reaction to his skin.   
“Why are you here?!”   
“I’m here only because I have magic and my father thought it was a good idea, I’m the adopted brother of that idiot Gryffindor, Thor, and...we shouldn’t even be here, but...they allow all with magical powers, and we have them.”   
“What are you.”   
“I’m a God.” 

Professor Hooch and Madam Pomfry run into the room and they see the two boys. 

“Mr. Laufeyson, you were already skipping class? Detention, and you, Mr. Stark, I was told you already have detention so we’re going to get you to the nursery and then the Headmaster would like to have a talk with you.” Pomfrey picked Tony up like a baby and walked out of the room. Hooch went to pick Loki up when he started crying. He held his eyes and his hands turned blue at the contact of his cold tears. She backed away. 

“Do you want me to get your brother?”   
“No.” He answers as he turns away and crawls into his bed. She leaves him alone. 

Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson, a special kind of student since they weren’t really wizards. They were Gods, and they had been sent to Hogwarts in the new program which is allowing all Magical children to come. They were the test runners since Odin agreed. People like Hooch and McGonagall only knew this due to the possibility the couldn’t use a broom or maybe couldn’t transfigure themselves, but Snape, Hagrid, Felch and whatever DADA teacher was there didn’t really know these things since they were expected to be able to do these things. 

Loki was the prize student though, they understood Thor, he was like a giant child with extra muscle but Loki was something different, he couldn’t be exposed to certain things and from the stories they were told, he was quite the loner.   
\--   
The class was dismissed early due to the fact Tony had hurt himself and Thor was told about Loki even though she had been told not to tell.   
Dumbledore was standing in front of Tony’s bed in the infirmary and he looked down unamused and serious. 

“I came to punish your for the insane behaviour, however I don’t truly believe in punishment, so I am going ask you why you decided to fly as high as you could and then go to the Slytherin room?” 

Tony sat up and crossed his legs>

“I don’t know, I am impulsive, what can I say?”   
“Can you pa-”   
“I have enough money to buy this school, I’ll pay for the broken window and anything else I damaged.” 

There was a silence and Dumbledore already knew that Tony would not like the next thing he had to say. crossed his arms and from his cloak he handed him a chocolate frog. 

“I believe you had upset Loki before being brought here, am I correct?” 

“You are.” 

“You must apologize to him.” 

Tony was completely opposed to this. This was stupid and made no sense. He sighed and opened the chocolate frog to eat it.   
“I will.” 

Dumbledore nodded and exited. He sat there until Madam Pomfrey walked back in, quickly. She was busy cleaning up since she knew there would be a flood of students hurting themselves soon. She kicked Tony, now fine, out of the infirmary and told him to get to where he needed to be.   
He rushed off as she turned the bed and cleaned up that station. She shook her head, “He’s not going to make it here.” 

Detention was with Professor Snape in the Detention Hall. Tony, Loki and a few other kids, including Clint were there. The Weasley twins were with them as well. This was after supper and the rest of their classes of course. Snape had the children sit close to the front.   
Snape had the children write out pages of a potions book. He claimed they would thank him for this when they were talking their OWLS. 

He pulled the book from his robe and set it next to Loki who was already on the third page of writing while Tony was still trying to write the first sentence with the dumb quill pen. 

Loki looked up and Snape tried to stay intimidating. 

“Don’t leave things in my class please.” He couldn’t do it and he gave a small sympathetic tap on the shoulder, unaware what to do. He sat at the head of the clas. He himself was busy making a potion and it was difficult considering that he was away from his cauldron and most ingredients. He was using magic and even more magic than he usually needed for a potion. 

Detention ended finally and the students went off to their rooms, Loki rushed off first, embarrassed. Tony noticed and followed quickly. Tony still had to apologize. He ran after him. They continued a distance between each other until Loki was already in his room. He sat on his bed. 

“Hey,” Tony said as he ran in, out of breath. 

Loki nodded to acknowledge that he heard the Midgardian. 

“I’m sorry for earlier, I just...I didn’t know how to react….” He extended his hand an held out a screw. He let it drop in his hand, “That is my favourite screw, I built my first robot with it, but I feel really bad, so take it okay.” He shrugged like it was nothing though it meant the world to him and he got stripped into his boxers. He saw Loki staring at him and he covered himself up. 

“Stop looking at me...people will think you're gay or a pervert or something..." 

Loki turned his head, “Yea, sorry. Thank you.” He whispered and Tony felt sad again. He shrugged it off and got into bed, though he probably wouldn’t sleep until later after he fidgeted around with his robot or something, he didn’t really know. Loki knew that Tony was an insomniac, it was obvious. He had a potion he had made a while back and he extended it in his hand. 

“Take this and you’ll be able to sleep. It also prevents nightmares.” 

Tony takes it and chugs it, “Thanks.” 

Loki went to tell him not to but it was gone and he was asleep. He sighed and pulled the bottle back to him and he jumped on the floor. He made a small robot for him and slid it back under the bed. He curled up under his blankets and sleeps.


	2. Fourth Years So Soon, While the Trouble Ensues

This bizarre relationship continues through the years and through the second. Natasha becomes the Slytherin Quidditch seeker. Thor becomes a beater for the Gryffindor team and Steve becomes the team’s seeker.   
Loki becomes the best Potions student Snape had ever taught and he also advanced highly in Transfiguration. Clint was...well he spent a lot of time outside with Hagrid and with the Hippogriff especially, Buck Beak.   
Bruce excels in Herbology and helps Madam Pomfrey with sick students often. Then there’s Tony...Tony is that student that goes outside when he’s angry and shoot blasts of energy into the air, and then goes inside and gets drunk. 

By the time fourth year, the students were established, they all had something to do and they all looked forward to their time at Hogwarts. Even Tony because he could never find Loki in the Muggle world and it bothered him. It was time for Christmas and most of the families were finally reunited and people left the school. Not Tony. 

Tony was back in his bed, he was drinking out of a blacked bottle and a blanket ran between his bare legs. His robe open exposing his chest. He relaxed and lay back. He set the now empty bottle down and ran his hand through his hair. He pulled out his wand and played with it, he held it to his temple and was watching a movie when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and pulled the wand away. 

Loki stood at the door, he had two presents in his hand. He looked at Tony and turned his head, remember what he had told him. ‘Don’t look at me, don’t stare or people will think you’re a pervert.’ He shut the door behind him and went to his bed. He set the presents down and then he took his robe off and hung it neatly on the top corner of his bed. He unbuttoned his vest and folded it before folding it and setting it on the bed. He pulled off his tie and set it next to the vest. He started to unbutton his shirt. He left it on, just unbuttoned. He unbuckled the belt and pulled it off. He stopped and turned around to face Tony.   
Tony reached over and grabbed a present. Loki turned around and grabbed it back from him. 

“It’s Christmas you twat…” Loki mumbles as he holds the present to his chest. He grabs the other box, a larger box and hands it to Tony. 

“What’s this?” Tony asks shaking it.   
“Stop shaking it you idiot! It’ll brea. I get it for you, so just open it.” He turned to finished undressing and then slipping into his new pajamas. 

Tony quickly unwrapped it, excited. He smiled at his tore through the colorful paper. He pulled the box open finally and held up...a….a screw? A screw and what? A robot? A toy? Tony set it down. Loki had gotten a small box with a potion in it from Snape and he smiled. He enjoyed the gift more than most things. The teacher cared and he wasn’t used to being appreciated. 

“Thanks Loki.” Tony smiled even though he didn’t care for it. He set it aside and stood up, the sheet falling away to show his full pale legs, pale compared to the rest of his body, and the boxer briefs that hugged them so nicely. It was hard for Loki to not look, he wanted to see, enjoyed the sights of Tony's skin, the way the tan skin of his arms slowly fades to pale and sun-virgin skin. He licked his lips and leaned forward, not realizing he was shifting at all. Tony looked at him and stopped, a look of quick and predatory self protection in his eyes. 

"Loki..." he whispered pulling the blankets over his skin. He sported the faintest blush and held up his hand only to run his calloused fingers over Loki's frosty skin. Loki's eyes closed and he pulled back, standing and holding his hands. 

"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to act gay, I'm sorry!" He waited and Tony chuckled, after the sudden shock of Loki's previous actions, Tony Had found it amusing and thr he found himself concerned, almost hurt his friend had to apologize over something that he knew he introduced him to. However, when Loki used words, any, against himself like it was a negative tk his character he was never pleased, he knew Loki's flaws but he knew his subtle and indescribable perfections as well. He had come to enjoy and love every one of them. He pulled the covering blanket along with him as he leaned forward to embrace Loko, his friend. 

"Don't worry about it." He smiles and plants a soft kiss on Loki's cheek. Loki pushes him away and his face curls in disgust. 

"Anthony!" He exclaimed as though he had been hurt, Tony's eyebrows raising at the use of his full name. Loki soon panted as his heart sped up. Then it went silent save Loki's labored breaths. This continued for seconds until an owl, Coulson, hit their window. Tony pulled the glass pane open for the bird to fly through. It dropped a letter and flew out. Both of the teens looked at it, both too scared to open it. However it shook, a howler it was and Loki took a step back. It opened and it found an angle in which to yell at both boys. 

It didn't say much, nor did it have a person from which it came but it offered the most annoying and unpleasant wails and wizard or god would ever be victimized to hear. Finally, the boys recovered sitting on their own beds, away from each other as Loki still fumbled nervously about the earlier events and Tony looked away knowing of the discomfort he couldn't even comprehend that Loki was feeling. 

Tony looked over and saw his best friend looking at the floor, his long legs sin lean and perfect, such a gorgeous trait and how it looked so nice on him. Tony scanned his body hungrily and curiously until he felt the uncovered manhood slowly rise in excitement. He gasped and turned on his side, "oh shit..." he grumbled causing loki to once again turn to him. 

"Hey Loki, bud, can you um, give me a minute by myself." 

Loki nodded, thinking that Tony no longer wanted to see him. He sighed and pulled his cloak on, slipping his shoes on and taking his wand into his hand. He left silently and Tony wrapped his fingers around himself eagerly. He pumped slowly bit before he could grasp the situation b he was pumping himself harshly and he let out little noises, soft and nice and he couldn't help but to think and to imagine Loki. He came quickly, on his hand and his sheets. He was left panting and the sticky, white heated liquid cooled too soon and he groped blindly for his wand to clean his mess up.


End file.
